


The Valentine That Wasn't

by ZinevichS



Series: Zeppelin Series [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentines day. Dean had something planned for it but little Zeppelin is sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Valentine That Wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> Just Valentine fluff I thought of.

_*Cough cough*_

Cas looks over at Zeppelin in her bassinet and she's wiggling and has a sour look on her face. She coughs harder and starts wailing. 

Cas jumps for a second but gets up and picks her up, she's really warm. She's still bawling her eyes out and wiggling, uncomfortable. Cas feels her tiny forhead and she's burning up.

"Dean!" Cas waits for a minute and soon he can hear Dean's footsteps coming down the hall.

"Why is she crying?" Zeppelin is still crying and Has is trying to bounce her to calm her down.

"Can you go get the baby thermometer? She is really warm." Dean nods and turns back around, going to Zeppelins room. 

Cas unwraps Zeppelin from her blanket, hoping it'll get her to quiet some and it works.

Dean walks back in with the thermometer and they take her temperature. She has a fever but not high enough to be worried about yet. 

"I guess I should cancel oue Valentine's reservation since Zeppelin is sick."

Sam walked in when Dean said that and he held up his hands, "Hey don't do that. I can watch her still."

Cas stared at Sam, "Even if she is sick? She is running a slight fever."

Sam nods, "Ya. Plus if it gets to the point where I need one of you, I have your guy's phone numbers so I can just call." Sam takes Zeppelin into his arms, making faces and noises at her, "I think we'll be just fine though." 

 Dean and Cas nod, Dean turns to Cas, "We should get ready to go. I don't want to be late." Cas nods and smiles at the brothers, leaving to get changed, Dean behind him.

~SPN SPN SPN~

Their in the middle of their dinner when Dean gets a call from Sam. 

"Ya Sammy?"

_"Zeppelins fever has risen. I think she should go to the doctors, she's burning up and really uncomfortable. She won't stop crying no matter what I do."_

Dean looks at Cas, "We'll be right there," and he hangs up. Dean throws bills down on the table.

"Is Zeppelin okay?"

Dean takes Cas's hand and pulls him away, going to the car, "I'm sorry baby that we have to cut out Valentine's short. Sam said that Zeppelins fever has risen and she should go see a doctor. I'm sorry baby."

"It's not your fault Dean. Zeppelins just sick at the wrong time."

~SPN SPN SPN~

After they had gone to the doctors, the doctor said she just needed medicine and lots of rest to reduce the fever, that she'd be fine soon.

Dean was laying on the couch, Zeppelin on his belly sleeping, watching tv.

Cas walked in and moved Dean's legs, putting them on his lap when he sat down. Dean looked from the tv to him.

"Hey Cas. Little one's passed out. I'm sorry you didn't get the Valentine's you deserved."

Cas rubbed Dean's feet, "It's okay. It's a good day when I just spend it with my family, that's all I could ever want." 

Dean smiled and scooted over to the edge of the couch, "Get over here."

Cas moved and laid between Dean's body and the back of the couch, his face under Dean's chin, arm over Zepp's back and clutching Dean's side, keeping them from falling.

Dean kissed Cas's head, "Happy Valentine's day babe."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
